Eternal
by Starlight Warrior 1092
Summary: "I would always wait for him, no matter how long it took. Through wind, rain and thunder, I would wait. For he is the one who holds my heart, forever." Leafpool POV, 1st person. LeafxCrow


**Hey all you people! Yes, I'm still here. Updates are kind of slow, but as I was bored (chapter ideas are coming along _s l o w l y_) I decided to write this oneshot! And who _doesn't_ love LeafxCrow? I know that _I_ love the pairing, so I wrote a oneshot for it. And here it is.**

**Might be a little difficult to understand completely. I _did_ make fictional events (FAN FICTION) happen, so...**

_**Flashback (sometimes also used for thinking)**_

**Normal **

**I do not own Warriors, Warrior (c) Erin Hunter.**

**Leafpool POV, just in case you couldn't tell. :3**

* * *

I waited for him. I would always wait for him, no matter how long it took. Through wind, rain and thunder, I would wait. For he is the one who holds my heart, forever. Nothing was ever going to change that, I could just _feel_ it. There was some sort of connection between us, and I know that he saw it the moment he first laid his eyes upon mine. Once those blue eyes met my amber ones, we connected. And _that's_ why he saved me from near death. And that's why I would wait forever.

"Crowfeather," I breathed, waiting for the familiar black pelt to be spotted among the trees that marked the territories that we were bound to. My paws itched, since I had already been waiting for quite some time. I _told_ him to meet me here, once I followed him.

What if he didn't love me anymore? He had always said that we were through, and that any love he had felt for me all those moons ago was gone. And after he went off with that _Nightcloud_ she cat, I was convinced that he was telling the truth. Up until a few moons ago, that is.

On that faithful night, where the storms were fiercer than ever, he promised me something. He told me that his love was eternal. And he told me he would wait for me. That night, so long ago it seemed. Life was torture, living without him. Sure, he was never by my side when we were living, but he was still _there_. Now he wasn't, and it was all my fault.

"Leafpool," A warm voice answered. Looking up, my eyes met his blue ones. StarClan, they were more beautiful than ever, and held the light of the stars. His eyes seemed to _glow_ with the love that I thought we had lost so long ago.

But I couldn't help but think back to that night as I padded over towards him.

_"Leafpool, hold on!" His voice broke into my thoughts as I tried to paddle my paws as best as I could. Slipping from that rock was the worst thing that had ever happened to me. Feeling the water dragging my pelt down, I gasped in another breath of air before being tackled by yet another cold, ruthless wave of icy water._

"Crowfeather, I've missed you so much," I whispered, rubbing my muzzle to his. His head bent down and rubbed against mine, making me feel warmer and safer than I had felt in moons. "I couldn't live without you by my side."

_"Help!" I yowled at the top of my lungs as I broke from the water once more. His dark pelt blended into the night, and I had lost sight of Crowfeather once more. Not that the water that blurred my eyes made it any easier to see. _I'm drowning!_ I realized, fear flashing through my entire pelt. _And Crowfeather's left me to die!

"Yes you could have," Crowfeather meowed. Oh, how I had missed that soft, yet stern meow of his. It felt like seasons since I had heard it last, and even longer since it had been so warmly directed at me. And that was all my fault.

_Feeling teeth meet the scruff of my neck, hope surged through me. Crowfeather was trying to save me! He did care about me, after all these moons. I paddled as strongly as I could, which wasn't very strongly, since I was weaken by the cold of Leaf Bare. _I'm going to be saved!_ Feeling my paws hit something rough, like stone, I was surer than ever._

"I love you so much, Crowfeather," I replied, looking at him. His figure was splattered with stars, his eyes glowing like little moons. He had a smile spread across his face, which was rare for Crowfeather. Not many things made him happy, especially after Feathertail died. Speaking of Feathertail...

_"You're going to be fine, Leafpool, just keep trying," Crowfeather growled in my ear. As I tried to keep my head above the water, I splashed as well as I could. He was so strong, yet I feared that it would not be strong enough to be able to save both him and myself. And I would much rather have him live._

"That reminds me, Crowfeather," I meowed, pulling away from him so I could look him in the eye. "Where's Feathertail? Are you two...?" _Lovers? _I couldn't bring myself to say it. I _knew_ how he felt towards the pretty she cat, yet I still didn't want to lose him.

_Hearing a slight whimper of pain, I had to ask, "Are you okay?" Yes, I was the one who was drowning, yet I needed to know. He couldn't be hurt and _still_ trying to help me, right? That completely goes against any sane thinking! _Let me drown and save yourself_, I wanted to tell him. Yet I couldn't bring myself to._

"Lovers?" Crowfeather finished my sentence for me. I hung my head in shame, knowing that he must be mad at me now. I nodded slightly, and he sighed. "You _know_ how I felt for her, Leafpool. But... Feathertail isn't _you_. Sure, she was my first love, and if she hadn't died..." His gaze darkened. "But she _did_ die, Leafpool. And then I met you, and everything changed."

_"Get yourself onshore, Leafpool," Crowfeather's exhausted mew sounded behind me as he tried to nudge me onto the bank of the river. I used the rest of my strength to pull myself up and out of the raging water. I turned back to him and helped him out of the water. That's when I smelled it._

"I... _changed_ something?" I said, smiling. Yep, I knew that he still love me. Sure, I had my doubts, but I knew that there was something still left in that heart of his. He had sure a nice heart, but he always guarded it with thistles and thorns, shutting out the world. Maybe it was because he never got the fatherly love that he should've? I'll never know.

_Blood. Why did I smell blood? And so much of it! Turning my gaze to Crowfeather, I saw the look of pain twisted in his face. He stumbled over, and collapsed onto the ground. Oh no, oh no! Not Crowfeather! He had just risked his life to save mine! Bolting to his side in a minute, I saw the wound. A big slash across his flank, running up along his belly. A would that should've already killed him if he was swimming with it. "Oh StarClan no."_

"And you shouldn't have done that, Leafpool," Crowfeather muttered. I instantly knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know. It was thoughtless, and harmful. But I would _never_ let my sister die!" I had jumped in front of an attacking badger and saved my sister as she was kitting, her first litter of kits. Heh, her first that she kitted at least.

_"Leafpool," Crowfeather coughed. I could only stare as tears fell from my eyes. "Please, I need to tell you something. I'm... going to wait for you, in StarClan. I've realized that... I should never have ignored you. I've loved you so much, and I should never have..." He coughed again. "My love for you is eternal. And... I will wait for you as long as you wait for me." His eyes, begging, met mine. "Please."_

"I love you," Crowfeather whispered, licking my head and cleaning my ruffled fur. After the battle, my fur was still sticking out at many angles. I chuckled. Licking at his shoulder, the worst part of the memory popped into my head.

"_I love you too, Crowfeather," I whispered, tears burning my face. "I'll wait for you forever, I promise." A smile crossed his dying face, and I knew that there was nothing that I could do for him now. He was almost with StarClan. And with that last smile, his flank stood still, and I cried to the stars, "No!"_

"I love you too Crowfeather," I whispered back, pressing my pelt to his. He stood me up onto my paws, and led me through the forest. Here, in StarClan, with no boundaries. Here, in StarClan, where we could be forever in love. Here, in StarClan, where we would be until our memories faded forever.

Together.

* * *

**Aww, such a sweet pairing. I killed them both! Heh heh, _whoops_. Please tell me what you think, comments and CC are _welcome!_ Please?**


End file.
